Germany Lemon
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: its a OC x Character dont read if your going to leave a rude comment


Today was quit boring I sat under a tree eating a cupcake. though I wassnt really reading I was watching Germany train. How could I not he was so hot when he was mad and sweaty. I had to shake the thought so I began reading again. I was completely engulfed in my book when suddenly I felt someone behind me. "I don't want to train I dont want to train." Italy said through his snivles. "Do you really have to cry in my ear?" I said in a annoyed tone. "Hide me!" Italy says as Germany walks up. "I'm sorry if he has bothered you." Germany says grabbing italy by the scruff of his shirt bring him back to the training grounds.

For the next few hours I watched Germany train his subordants from behind my books. Suddenly Japan comes up and sits next to you and Italy sits on the other side. "I saw you staring." Japan says as a blush spreads accross your face. "I was not staring." You protest. Japan smiles a small smile. "Ve~ I noticed it to you like Doitsu!" Italy says poking you. "Shut up Feliciano! You to Kiku." you says getting up abouot to storm off when you bumped into Germany.

"You look upset." Germany says. "I-I'm not." You say walking off. Germany sat by his allies. "Whay is she so mad about?" Germany asked. "She likes you doitsu!" Italy says. "Yes she has been staring at you all day." Japan says. Germany had never been in love before but if he was you would be the Ideal girl. "Do you like her back doitsu?" Italy asked. "I-I dont know." Germany says a pale blush spread accross his face.

You were so embarassed after today you walked into your house dropping your clothes and heading straight to your bathroom to take a shower. Midway through your shower your heard your doorbell ring. "I swear if that is England you say to yourself getting out of the shower walking to your door with only a towel one. "Hel..." You couldnt even finish your sentence when you saw who it was. "L-Ludwig?" You asked looking at the man on your door step holding a single Rose. "Hello Sian." Germany says a tinge of pink accross his face. "Hello umm what with the rose?" Was all you could ask. "Italy had told me you give someone a flower to prove you like them." Germany says still being new to all this.

You invited him in the house. "Let me finish my shower and I'll come visit you." You say. "If you love me back can we posibally shower together?" Germany asked. You stopped and thought for a second it was something you had always fantasized about. "Get in." You say dropping your towel outside the door. Germany blushed but followed.

He entered the bathroom. taking off his clothes throwing them aside he entered the shower wrapping his arms around you. "You truely are beautiful woman inside and out." Germany says. "Thanks." You say blushing. Germany had thought of something he had seen in a tape and ran a hand down your side running a finger up you clit making you shiver."L-Ludwig." You say in small moan. Germany used his other hand to massage your breast his index finger playing with your nipple as his other hand massaged the front of your clit. You felt your knees start to become weak. "I-I love you." You says through the shivers.

"I love you to." Germany say putting his hand a little lower sticking a finger inside of you. You could litarlly feel yourself slipping in and out of reality. He add a second finger You let out small whimper of pleasure. Germany pulled away. "Are you ready?" Germany asked. But we he let go you slid to the floor your knees weeks. "I-I want to but I cant stand." You say. Germany smiles and picks you up to where your above his waste. You wrap your legs around him. He bucks his hips up slowly slidding in. You start to pant at how amazing this feels.

He starts to buck his hips faster making you pant harder running your fingers through his hair. "Harder." You make out as Germany obeys thrusting harder into you hitting your g-spot making you scream. "Right there." You say tugging his hair. Germany smirks and rams into that spot again you scream louder. Germany feel himself getting closer. "I-I think I might cum soon." Germany says. "M-Me to." You say panting.

Soon you both reach your climax and gemany drops to the floor. "I-I love y-you." He says through pants. "Ditto." You says after a few minutes you turned off the water. You both walked to your bed and snuggled closley.


End file.
